barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Rosella
Princess Rosella is the main protagonist of Barbie as The Island Princess. She is known as "Ro" for most of the film. Story Rosella was shipwrecked when she was just 6 years old. She grew up in a far away island on the South Seas for 10 years, and she was raised by her animal friends named Sagi, the red panda, Azul, the peacock, and Tika, a baby elephant. One day, a visitor came into the island, he was a prince named Antonio who takes her back in his kingdom. Ro was having a hard time fitting in to her new world, because she just wanted to find her long-lost family. Personality Rosella is a brave, loving, and an adventurous girl. She loves to sing, whether her friends want to sing with her or when she sings a lullaby to Tika that her mother taught her. But sometimes, she sings alone anywhere in the island, like a big mountain (Seen when she and her mother sings Right Here in My Arms: Reunion) Appearance In General Rosella have light skin and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde and she wears it in braids with bangs that covers the other side of her hair. There was a tropical flower on the right side of her head. Her Island Dress This is her dress for 10 years. She wears a white dress that was folded and there was a knot on the other side. She wears a flower bracelet on her left hand. She has Vine with a flower like a bracelet round her ankle and has been bare feet since childhood. She almost clear polished toe nails. Tea Party Rosella wears a pink dress for the tea party. It is magenta with light pink and a small blue bow. She wears pink flats with a pink flower on her hair. The Ball Rosella's new gown was designed by her animal friends. Her dress is ocean blue with a sparkles added by Tika. The bodis has pink wavy cuts and her sleeves are long with mesh at the ends. Her skirt has a pink, transparent wrap, with designs painted by Sagi. Azul kindly gave some of his feathers to form pink peacock feathers attached on the back of the dress. She also holds a bouquet of roses. Rosella wears a necklace and pink flat shoes. Her hair was tied into a bun (The bun was also used by Princess Genevieve in ''Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses''). The Wedding Her wedding gown is white and gold. The sleeves is puffed and there was gold middle parting in the top. The skirt also have a middle parting on it, too. Her hair is borrowed from Princess Anneliese in ''Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper'' and the crown was also borrowed from Genevieve in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Gallery Ro1.png|Ro as a child Ro2.png|Ro, with Azul and Sagi Ro3.png|Ro singing a lullaby ro4.png|Ro, on a ship to civilization ro5.png|Ro in the castle's garden ro6.png|Ro at a tea party ro7.png|Ro, being styled by Tallulah ro8.png|Ro, in her new gown ro9.png|Antonio asking to dance with Ro ro10.png|Ro, talking to a horse Ro11.png|Ro knows everyone is in danger ro12.png|Ro, revealing Ariana as the culprit ro13.png|"Ro, will you marry me?" ro14.png|Ro, reunited with her mother ro15.png|Ro, marrying Antonio Quotes *Rosella (Her first line): "(Laughs) Come on, Tika!" *Rosella (Stopping the crocodiles): "Riki! Taj! Kiki, that's enough! (Then, she spots another one almost trying to bit the prince's leg) Fang, don't even think about it!" *Rosella (After the crocodles swim away): "Sorry about that. We're not used to visitors. Who are you?" Trivia *Rosella is voiced by Kelly Sheridan when she is speaking, and Melissa Lyons when she is singing. Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie as The Island Princess characters